


Latecomer

by LiterallyThePresident



Series: Stars Over Isla Nublar [5]
Category: Jurassic World (2015), Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Baby Raptor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 22:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10371609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: The scientists had wanted to give up on this egg after it didn't hatch on time, but Ezra hadn't let them. And now it's hatching just like he said.





	

Ezra had already decided to name the late hatcher Pypey, and no one was going to tell Ezra Bridger, with his facial scars, piercing eyes, affinity for animals, and violent history, that he couldn't name _his_ raptors whatever the hell he wanted.

The air conditioning of the lab was a stark contrast to the humidity outside, but he didn't have time to be cold when his newest egg was hatching. The egg was late, the baby inside taking it's sweet time being born. The scientists had considered giving up on it but Ezra had insisted on giving it another week, and now relief filled him as he proven right yet again.

Doctor Erso nodded at him as he entered, handing him a pair of safety gloves. Ezra put them on absently, only having eyes for the egg.

"How's it coming?" he asked as he situated his body, shielding the egg from the brightest lights. It wouldn't do to overwhelm or blind the baby, "Did I miss it?"

"You're not too late." Doctor Erso replied, eyes fixed on the quivering egg. Ezra sighed quietly in relief before focusing all his attention on the hatching in progress.

"Come on, kiddo." Ezra murmured, pitching his voice low, resisting the urge to help Pypey, "Just a little more. You have to prove yourself. Come on. Come on, almost there."

After two anticipatory minutes, the infant finally tumbled out of the egg, blinking the residue out of his eyes as the great big world came into focus. This one was slightly bigger than the others, Ezra observed, and peachier. Similar to salmon in color. The baby managed to open his eyes, and Ezra made sure he was the only thing in his line of sight, the first thing he ever saw. It was imperative that Pypey imprint on him. He wouldn't realize Ezra wasn't a raptor until months later, and by then it wouldn't matter.

"Hey, Pypey." Ezra said softly, "Welcome to Earth." Pypey jerked at Ezra's voice, finally registering the immensity before him as a living thing. He chirped weakly up at Ezra, trying to stand and failing for a minute before his legs steadied.

Ezra looked to Erso for permission before scooping Pypey up carefully, his hands gentle as they moved Pypey from the artificial warmth of the heat lamp to the more organic warmth of Ezra's body. This would not only be preferable to Pypey but it would also allow him to take in Ezra's scent, associate it with warmth and safety. Pypey seemed content to warble softly and swivel his head to take in the world around him, until Doctor Erso stepped too close to Ezra for his liking, then he started shrieking and baring his needlelike teeth in a threat display. Erso wisely stepped back, and Ezra stroked Pypey's head with a finger to let him know he was safe. Pypey pushed up into the finger, but didn't stop shrieking now that he knew he could.

"He looks almost pink." Ezra observed, holding the squalling thing carefully in his hands. Doctor Erso was already jotting the info down. Neither payed much mind to the noise, far too used to it.

"Several of the dinosaurs have been experiencing unusual coloration due to the introduction of toucan DNA into the generic code." he explained, "We're working on it."

Pypey's shrieking stopped abruptly, followed immediately by a sting on Ezra's uncovered wrist. The small claws didn't really hurt, not yet, but he faked a sharp pained cry to let Pypey know that he had to be gentle. Pypey whimpered in response, licking the tiny well of blood apologetically. Erso wrote something down in his notebook, humming thoughtfully.

"Alpha's skin isn't thick like yours." Ezra scolded, ignoring Erso, "Be careful."

Pypey seemed to understand, and started sniffing at him instead of shrieking, nosing at the orange cloth of his shirt. Ezra carefully brought him level to his eyes, just out of reach of those jaws. He made direct eye contact with Pypey, reasserting his place in the hierarchy. He waited for Pypey to break the contact before talking, an alpha never broke first.

"That's right, Pypey." Ezra said, establishing his name, "You're Pypey and I'm your alpha." Pypey chittered at him, squirming around in his hands, and Ezra couldn't resist a little smile. The baby noticed and tried to mimic the expression, failing spectacularly, and Ezra chuckled. Pypey tried to mimic the laugh too, and then Ezra noticed Doctor Erso's unnerving focus on the raptor. Feeling protective, Ezra brought Pypey closer to his chest, knowing the imprint had taken effect by now and Pypey wouldn't hurt him.

"When can he meet his siblings?" Ezra asked. Erso warily eyed the razor sharp talons resting innocently on Ezra's hand, a small spot of Ezra's blood still on one of them, but chose not to comment.

"As soon as possible." he answered, "They need to accept him as their brother as early as we can manage, to increase their odds of assimilating him."

"Let's go then." Ezra turned towards the door, readjusting his grip on his newest raptor. Erso followed without hesitation, curious to see if the other raptors accepted him. But Ezra knew they would, he could feel it.

"Okay, Pypey," Ezra cooed, "Let's go meet your pack."

Pypey chirped in response and started nibbling on Ezra's thumb.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this took so long, I'm in a play now so I write when I can.


End file.
